


Two Augusts

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A very short but nice tale.





	Two Augusts

Our tale starts in Antonin and Augustus Dolohov's house, the pair are talking about Antonin's favourite month.

Antonin grinned. "August, obviously."

Augustus smirked. "Very funny."

Antonin said, "I was being deadly serious. When it's the month August, I get two Augusts."

Augustus chuckled. "You're crazy."

Antonin beamed, "I love you too."


End file.
